Beauty In You
by reauvafs
Summary: [Happy belated AtoHiyo Day 10/14/2019!] Berawal dari telat pulang, Atobe dan Hiyoshi terdampar di suatu taman dengan berbekal omong kosong seperti ingin mencari tahu keberadaan alien.


Title: Beauty in You

Rated: T

Character(s): Atobe K, Hiyoshi W

Genre: Friendship

Disclaimer: PoT belongs to Takekon

Summary: [Happy belated AtoHiyo Day 10/14/2019!] Berawal dari telat pulang, Atobe dan Hiyoshi terdampar di suatu taman dengan berbekal omong kosong seperti ingin mencari tahu keberadaan alien.

**Warning(s): flooff, I miss atohiyo, this is so wholesome on another level, pre-slash**

* * *

Hari terasa cepat berlalu apabila kegiatan klub tidak diadakan. Kesenggangan waktu yang kerap digunakan orang lain sebagai alasan untuk segera pulang dan bermalas-malasan tidak diindahkan Hiyoshi. _Notes_ kecil di tangan dan kamera menggantung di lehernya menjadi bukti bahwa ia memiliki rutinitas lain selain memukul bola ke _net_ diseberang.

Komite surat kabar merupakan kegiatan sampingan yang ia senangi belakangan ini. Bersosialisasi memang nilai minus besar dalam kepribadiannya, namun jika bicara dapat membuatnya selangkah lebih dekat dengan kenyataan dibalik makhluk luar angkasa, Hiyoshi tidak keberatan mengeluarkan suaranya dan menenteng alat perekam atau kamera sebagai bukti dokumentasi. Sampai sekarang ia tidak mendapatkan hasil maksimal—dan pada dasarnya, ketua komite pun tidak begitu ingin menyorot dunia alien seperti yang Hiyoshi harapkan—tapi ia tetap menikmati rutinitas tersebut.

Dan lagi-lagi, hari seperti ini terulang. Beberapa siswa yang kedapatan masih berada di lingkungan sekolah dan tidak melakukan hal-hal produktif menjadi sasaran Hiyoshi untuk dicekoki segudang pertanyaan mengenai alien. Mereka menggeleng tidak mengerti, bahkan ada satu anak yang merasa tidak nyaman akan tatapan tajam Hiyoshi yang sebenarnya menyiratkan betapa antusiasnya ia terhadap wawancara ini, dan ketika Hiyoshi mengeluhkan kameranya yang sedikit bermasalah saat ingin menunjukkan bukti adanya piring terbang sebulan lalu, mereka menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur.

Decahan sebal karena orang-orang tidak mau meyakini hal yang ia yakini keluar dari mulutnya. Matahari yang sedang berusaha menyembunyikan diri seakan menyuruhnya pulang. Berbekal helaan napas dan langkah gontai menuju gedung sekolah untuk mengambil tas, Hiyoshi akan melanjutkan pencariannya di minggu depan.

Ketika ia sudah membawa tasnya dan hendak melewati gerbang sekolah, terdapat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang murid, yang kemungkinan besar seniornya, sedang berdiri sendirian tepat di sebelah gerbang. Karena wajahnya menghadap ke depan dan Hiyoshi masih beberapa jarak di belakangnya, ia tidak tahu identitas orang tersebut. Namun, saat jaraknya sudah dekat dan hanya membutuhkan tiga langkah hingga Hiyoshi melewatinya, ia sadar ia mengenalnya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat muda (nyaris pirang), yang mengekspos kening sekaligus mata biru lengkap dengan tahi lalat tepat di bawah mata kanannya, sedang menerima telepon dari orang lain lewat ponselnya. Ia terlihat tidak senang pada sesuatu yang dikatakan orang diseberang, namun wajah penuh wibawanya itu seperti sedang berusaha menahan segala macam emosi yang ingin keluar.

Lagi pula, apa hal bagus yang didapat orang _nomor satu di Hyotei_ jika ia marah di depan sekolah?

Setelah mendeduksi identitas pemuda tersebut, Hiyoshi mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan gerbang sekolah. Meski ia tidak punya alasan sampai ke rumah lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia punya seribu alasan untuk tidak menampakkan diri dihadapan seniornya itu. Mereka tidak punya relasi khusus di luar lingkaran klub tenis Hyotei, tapi berdasarkan gerak-gerik mencurigakannya, Hiyoshi yakin dirinya akan kerepotan jika keberadaannya diketahui.

"Oi, Hiyoshi." Suara di belakang punggungnya terdengar. Hiyoshi tidak menghentikan langkahnya—bahkan kalau bisa, ia ingin lari sekarang juga—namun sensor untuk menjaga etika pada siapapun membuat langkahnya sedikit melambat. Wajahnya tidak menengok, Hiyoshi tidak ingin kelihatan tertarik mendengar panggilan namanya barusan. "Kalau kau dengar. Bukan, kau _pasti_ dengar. Ke sini."

Pergelutan batin terjadi dalam benak Hiyoshi. Ia dapat pergi sembari menolak mentah-mentah perintahnya dengan embel-embel 'hari ini kita tidak sedang latihan klub' agar apapun yang diharapkan seniornya pada Hiyoshi tidak terkabulkan. Ya, ia harus melakukannya tanpa menengokan kepalanya. Dan dengan begitu, orang ini tidak—

"Aku bukan orang senggang yang dapat kamu panggil." Seakan sudah menjadi keharusan, tubuhnya sudah berbalik menghadap kakak kelasnya yang masih berdiri di posisi yang sama. Hiyoshi meliriknya tajam, tapi itu tidak membuatnya terintimidasi. "Jadi, jangan buang waktuku di luar kegiatan klub, Atobe-_buchou_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beauty in You**

Jika hari ini adalah waktunya latihan klub, Hiyoshi yakin dirinya sekarang baru saja merapihkan isi lokernya. Terkadang ada periode di mana Atobe mengizinkannya latihan lebih lama lantaran sang _buchou_ masih memiliki tugas di dalam ruang pribadi dan sejujurnya mendapati masih ada anggota yang antusias berlatih meski hari sudah sore merupakan suatu kebanggaan sendiri bagi Atobe. Namun, karena hal tersebut jarang sekali terjadi, Hiyoshi lebih membayangkan ia sedang berkemas agar dapat pulang bersama Ootori.

Atau jika klub sedang diliburkan seperti hari ini, seharusnya sekarang ia sedang berjalan santai ke rumahnya yang tak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Toko buku yang selalu ia lewati kerap menyediakan volume baru buku kesukaannya dan itu sering membuatnya berbelok sejenak dan membelinya. Saat ia sampai di rumah, ia akan segera mengganti bajunya dan berlatih di dojo milik keluarganya. Membayangkan dirinya membantu sang Ibu menyediakan makan malam dan diakhiri makan bersama seluruh keluarga kecilnya, Hiyoshi nyaris merasa hari ini akan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Yah, kata '_nyaris_' di sana sungguh membuat keinginannya hancur berkeping-keping.

Meski tidak mau menghapal apapun yang dikatakan orang di sebelahnya, Hiyoshi tahu Atobe baru saja merasa _tersiksa_ lantaran rutinitasnya terganggu hanya karena masalah kecil. _Michael bilang mobilnya mogok di tengah jalan, mungkin seharusnya kusuruh dia bawa helikopter saja_—itu lah yang Atobe terus keluhkan dan membuat telinga Hiyoshi panas. Tidak kah Atobe sadar di saat ia merasa jadwalnya berantakan ia juga sedang menganggu jadwal adik kelasnya ini?

"Jadi … kenapa Atobe_-san_ nggak suruh pelayanmu yang lain?" _untuk mengendarai helikopter super nyentrikmu itu?_

"Karena tidak ada yang bisa selain Michael dan Michael sendiri masih memperbaiki mobilnya."

"Oke, bagaimana kalau panggil supir lain?"

"Dan membiarkan _ore-sama_ menunggu dua kali lipat lagi?"

Urat-urat mencuat keluar di sekitar pelipis Hiyoshi. Inilah yang ia sedikit sesalkan dari sifat _buchou_-nya. Atobe memang punya kharisma saat tangannya menggenggam raket dan pukulan bolanya membuat siapapun lawannya tak berdaya. Hiyoshi tidak menyangkal hal tersebut—bahkan hal itu lah yang membuatnya terkesima sekaligus ingin mengalahkannya—tapi, jika sudah di luar kegiatan tenis, Atobe tak lebih dari seorang raja setengah ketua osis setengah pengeluh yang sangat memekakan telinga.

Hiyoshi menatapnya sedikit jengkel. Ia harus menahan emosinya, ia tidak boleh membiarkan emosi mengambil kontrol aksinya seperti yang biasanya Mukahi dan Shisido keluarkan setiap kali terlibat dengan Atobe. Hiyoshi menarik napas lantas mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Kalau begitu, pulang saja sendiri."

"_Ore-sama_ pikir kamu tahu berapa jarak yang harus ditempuh untuk sampai ke kediaman Atobe."

"Naik bus. Naik kereta." Hiyoshi menyarankannya dengan tidak niat. "Atau menunggu sampai supirmu datang. Atau pulang sendiri. Memangnya Kabaji ke mana?"

"Dia izin mengikuti kelas tambahan."

"Hah?" sebagai teman seangkatan, Hiyoshi merasa dirinya gagal mengetahui hal baru seperti ini. "Kabaji 'kan—"

"Ingat minggu kemarin dia tidak masuk karena sakit? Dia belum ikut tes mendadak yang waktu itu diadakan."

"Oh." Jawab Hiyoshi. Ia merasa malu sendiri karena sudah seenaknya beranggapan Kabaji yang ia rasa cukup pintar itu mendadak jadi teledor dalam mempertahankan prestasi. "Dia pasti bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa ada kesusahan."

"Semua yang _ore-sama_ ajarkan tentu saja tidak akan sia-sia."

Hiyoshi ingin berargumen soal _'aku tidak membahas siapa mentornya, sih'_ pada Atobe, tapi ia sadar ia tidak ingin memperlama keberadaannya di sini. Dengan (seenaknya) menganggap pembicaraan telah selesai, ia berusaha pamit dari sana. "Pokoknya pilihannya ada padamu sendiri, Atobe-_buchou_. Aku mau pulang."

Tak ingin membiarkan penghilang kebosanannya menunggu jemputan, Atobe berusaha menariknya dengan melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Kau … pulang jalan kaki?"

"Hah?" Hiyoshi keheranan atas pertanyaan tersebut. "Beda denganmu yang tadi bilang berapa jarak yang harus ditempuh untuk sampai ke kediamanmu, rumahku tidak sejauh itu. Jadi, ya. Tentu saja aku jalan kaki."

"Kalau hujan?"

"Berteduh."

"Badai?"

"Cari tempat yang aman."

"Tsunami?"

"Astaga, jangan berandai-andai yang kaya gitu dong, Atobe-_san_." Terkadang Hiyoshi tidak habis pikir akan pola pikirnya. "Memangnya kalau bencananya sebesar itu, mobilmu dapat menyelematkanmu, apa?"

"Sebelum bencana itu datang, _ore-sama_ sudah mengantisipasinya."

"Oke, jadi kau mengabaikan adanya kemungkinan terjadinya hal di luar dugaan."

"Kalau kita lebih waspada, semua dapat dihindari."

Merasa debat tidak akan ada akhirnya, Hiyoshi menurut saja. "Baik, baik. Intinya, kita harus hati-hati, 'kan? Aku mengerti. Jadi, aku pulang dulu, ya."

Atobe hendak mengiyakan keinginan Hiyoshi yang ingin segera pulang. Ia tidak punya hak menyuruhnya tetap di sini hanya karena jemputannya belum juga datang. Langkah kaki yang diinisiasi Hiyoshi semakin memperlebar jarak mereka dan sejujurnya Atobe tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Salahkan mobil butut yang sudah tak layak pakai itu terasa lebih benar ketimbang membuat calon kapten klub tenis terus berada di sini karena seorang Atobe _berusaha_ menahannya.

"Dari kamera yang kau simpan di dalam tas, sepertinya lagi-lagi kau gagal, ya?"

Tapi, entah apa yang merasukinya, tiba-tiba saja Atobe memutuskan untuk merangkai kata demi kata yang ia harapkan dapat mengikat si pemuda berambut cokelat itu tetap dalam jangkauannya.

Dibutuhkan beberapa detik bagi Hiyoshi untuk memproses ucapannya barusan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh sedikit pada buchounya. "Aku tidak_ mengerti_ apa maksudmu."

"Yah, agak susah sih ya kalau keras kepala." Atobe menggelengkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya seolah merasa iba. "Alien itu tidak nyata."

"Kalian semua bilang gitu karena tidak lihat." Hiyoshi mengambil kameranya yang barusan disinggung dan memperlihatkan salah satu foto di dalam albumnya pada Atobe. Sebuah penampakan benda asing melayang-layang di siang hari. "Dari segelintir tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka, kurasa yang itu cukup meyakinkan."

"Maksudmu, benda terbang yang seperti _zeppelin_ ini kamu sebut piring terbang?"

"_UFO_." Hiyoshi mengoreksi, ia merasa tidak senang objek kebanggaannya disamakan seperti mainan lempar-lemparan di pantai. "Lagian, mana ada_ zeppelin_ setipis ini?"

"Kalau kamu mau lihat, aku bisa memesannya."

"Tidak perlu." Si pemuda maniak _gekokujo _buru-buru menolak. Gurauan tidak masuk akal Atobe tidak boleh disepelekan. Hiyoshi sudah belajar dari pesawat _super _besar yang tertanam di bawah tanah saat perayaan (bukan) ulang tahun Kabaji. "Aku _gak butuh_ imitasi."

"Sains bisa membuktikan omong kosong itu." Atobe menyerahkan kamera tersebut pada pemiliknya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa ada orang yang keras kepala sepertimu."

"Karena aku punya buktinya dari foto ini."

"Tapi semua orang di Hyotei tidak percaya alien."

Hiyoshi tidak terima ungkapannya barusan. "Emangnya Atobe-_san _udah _interview _semua orang soal percaya nggaknya mereka sama alien?"

"Untuk apa ngadain begituan kalo dari pelajaran aja kita tahu hal kaya gitu mustahil."

Hiyoshi mencari cara lain untuk membantah pernyatan Atobe. "Gimana kalo ada seenggaknya satu orang yang percaya?"

"Hmph!" Sang ketua osis Hyotei berdehem dengan sombongnya. "Bawa mereka ke sini dan _ore-sama_ akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau ma—" ucapan Atobe terpotong lantaran suara orang di belakang keduanya begitu sarat akan pembicaraan mereka.

"_Oi, kau dengar tidak soal penampakkan makhluk asing di taman inokashira?"_

"_Oh, denger, denger. Emangnya itu beneran, apa?"_

"_Kakakku yang liat sendiri, lho. Katanya mereka sejenis hewan tapi bisa jalan dan bicara kaya manusia."_

"_Wow, jadi pengen liat, deh."_

Dua pemuda yang diyakini murid kelas satu itu mulai berjalan melewati Atobe dan Hiyoshi—mereka sempat melempar senyum dan menunduk hormat pada Atobe—kemudian pergi menuju tujuan masing-masing. Atobe memasang wajah tidak senang sementara Hiyoshi membalasnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"_Wow, jadi pengen liat, deh._" Ucap Hiyoshi, mengikuti mimik suara siswa barusan. Atobe berharap sikap belagu juniornya tersebut dapat sedikit dikurangi.

* * *

Taman yang menjadi destinasi Hiyoshi letaknya cukup jauh dari Hyotei. Jika berjalan kaki mungkin akan memakan waktu sejam, itu pun harus berhenti setidaknya dua puluh menit sekali lantaran jalanannya yang terlalu lurus dan monoton. Pemandangan pohon-pohon sungguh menyejukkan, Hiyoshi sudah tidak sabar memotret keberadaan alien dengan kameranya.

"Anak itu pasti dibohongi kakaknya." Ungkapan tidak senang dari belakang Hiyoshi jelas mengacaukan suasana sejuk di sana. Entah sudah berapa kali Atobe menggeleng kepala maupun menghela napas. Ia tidak percaya akan dua kenyataan; pernyataan faktualnya yang terbantahkan dan keberadaan dirinya di taman untuk orang-orang biasa hanya untuk mencari sekelibat alien.

"Kita nggak akan tahu sebelum mencoba." Hiyoshi menangkal sikap pesimisnya. Ia merasa adanya pergantian sikap ketika pembahasan menjadi alien. Biasanya Hiyoshi akan jadi orang yang pesimis, sinis, dan bengis, sedangkan Atobe akan selalu jadi orang paling percaya diri seantero Hyotei. "Daripada itu, Atobe-_san_ pernah mampir ke sini?"

"Tahu namanya pun tidak." Jawabnya sedikit ketus. "Sudah jadi bagian dari pekerjaan Michael untuk menghafal seluruh daerah di Jepang saat _ore-sama_ menyebutkan nama tempat."

"Lalu di mana kau biasanya olahraga kalau bukan di taman?" Hiyoshi tidak habis pikir tentang orang yang hidupnya tidak mengenal taman-taman besar di Jepang seperti taman ini contohnya. Menurut Hiyoshi, tempat ini cukup layak di kunjungi semua kalangan, termasuk Atobe.

"_Ore-sama _punya taman dan _gym_ pribadi."

"Oh, kayaknya aku salah deh udah nanya."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena Hiyoshi mulai mengambil foto seisi taman. Mulai dari pepohonan, air mancur, bahkan sampai anak-anak kecil berlarian, semuanya ia rekam di dalam kamera miliknya. Atobe mengawasinya dari kejauhan sembari duduk di salah satu bangku yang tak terjamah Hiyoshi, bersungut-sungut karena harus berbagi dengan anak kuliahan yang baru saja ditampar pacarnya dan merenung sendirian di ujung bangku.

Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang ini, Atobe baru menyadari sisi lain dari seorang Hiyoshi Wakashi. Anak berkemauan keras dan pantang menyerah itu rupanya bukan cuma tertarik pada dunia tenis dan _kobujutsu_. Meski gaya pengambilan fotonya masih amatir—Atobe sudah sering berhadapan dengan fotografer handal sejak ia masih kecil—tapi gairahnya saat menekan tombol _shutter _terasa serius dan penuh minat.

_Mungkin kalau tidak ada tenis, dia pasti masuk klub fotografi—_

"Daritadi cuma foto daerah sekitar aja." Atobe menghentikan lamunannya saat Hiyoshi menghampiri tempatnya duduk. Ia memejamkan mata dan bersuara layaknya telah memenangkan sesuatu. "Sudah kubilang kalau alien itu tidak mungkin ada, 'kan—"

Ketika ia hendak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sesuatu yang dingin menempel pada tangannya. Atobe membuka matanya dan menemukan sekotak jus jeruk berada di tangannya. Ia ingin bertanya pada Hiyoshi—sang pelaku yang menyodorkan—namun Hiyoshi sudah menyediakan jawaban duluan sebelum Atobe mengeluarkan komentar.

"Itu untuk balasan karena sudah mau mengantarku ke sini." Hiyoshi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang duduk di satu bangku dengan Atobe sebagai langkah mempertahankan rasa malunya. "Dan asal Atobe-_san_ tahu, aku ke sini juga sekalian buat melatih kemampuan memotretku."

"Tapi akhirnya _gak dapet_ petunjuk sama sekali, 'kan?"

"Emangnya siapa yang bilang aku mau udahan?" si pemuda berambut cokelat kembali berbalik membelakangi Atobe. "Hari belum larut, kepercayaanku juga belum surut. Aku pasti bakal nemuin satu kenyataan."

"Hm, terserah, deh." Atobe mengiyakan saja. "Biar _ore-sama_ tunggu kegagalanmu di sini sambil minum jus mencurigakan ini sampai ke tetesan terakhir."

"Jangan diminum kalau gak suka rasanya." Langkah kaki Hiyoshi terus berjalan ke depan. "Dan Atobe-_san_ boleh pulang kok kalau udah bosen."

Saat sosok Hiyoshi sudah berbaur dengan keramaian di tengah taman, Atobe segera mencoblos sedotan ke tengah kotak jus. Rasa asam buatan yang memenuhi mulutnya sudah cukup jadi bukti nyata bahwa embel-embel 'dengan perasan jeruk asli' yang mentereng di bagian depan kotak hanya kebohongan belaka.

_Sudah setengah jalan begini, mana ada yang mau kabur?_

_(Apalagi jika sudah menyatakan akan mengabulkan apapun dan diberi sekotak jus murahan?)_

* * *

Sekitar 45 menit berlalu setelah deklarasi akan menemukan alien, Hiyoshi kembali ke tempat Atobe dengan wajah kelelahan. Ia sudah menebak-nebak akan hilangnya sosok _buchou_-nya lantaran kepergiannya yang terlalu lama. Memangnya siapa juga yang mau menunggu sendirian di tempat seperti ini apalagi orang seperti Atobe? Namun, saat matanya menangkap sosok Atobe yang masih duduk tegak dengan kaki disilang layaknya raja di bangku orang biasa, Hiyoshi sedikit kaget atas apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kupikir orang yang menganut faham tidak percaya alien sepertimu bakal pergi kalau sudah bosan." Hiyoshi tidak memanis-maniskan ucapannya meski sedang berbicara dengan seniornya.

"_Ore-sama_ tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya sendiri." Jawabnya singkat, padat, dan khas Atobe. "Jadi, sebaiknya kamu camkan itu baik-baik, Hiyoshi."

"Baiklah."

"Jadi, apa hasilmu?"

Hiyoshi mengambil posisi yang sebelumnya ditempati anak kuliahan menjadi tempatnya duduk. Ia mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memberi jawaban pada Atobe. "Mungkin hari ini bukan jadwalnya alien-alien datang."

"Menipu diri sendiri itu ada batasnya."

"Aku _serius_." Sangkal Hiyoshi. "Dalam keluarga mereka, pasti sudah ditentukan kapan harus datang ke bumi dan kapan harus kembali ke planet tempat tinggal mereka. Kebetulan hari ini bukanlah momen melakukan invasi ke bumi jadinya gak ada tanda-tandanya, deh."

Beradu argumen dengan anak yang kelihatannya sudah fanatik buta pada alien sepertinya bukan jalan yang ingin ditempuh Atobe. Kerutan di dahinya memang sudah tampak, tapi Atobe lebih memilih jalur damai. "_Ore-sama_ harap di masa depan kamu bisa jadi orang yang lebih menerima kenyataan."

"Aku juga bakal menaruh harapan Atobe-_san_ mau sedikit saja percaya sama makhluk-makhluk luar angkasa."

"Kalau untuk itu, masa-ku udah lewat."

"Sayang sekali."

Keheningan yang terjadi akibat hilangnya topik pembicaraan memaksa Atobe untuk mencari pembahasan lain. "Lalu apa saja yang berhasil kamu lakuin tadi?"

Hiyoshi mendekatkan diri pada Atobe, namun masih sedikit memberi jarak di antaranya, kemudian memperlihatkan isi foto yang ia ambil sejak mereka datang ke taman ini. Gambar yang pertama dilihat keduanya adalah papan selamat datang. "Aku percaya semua bagian taman inokashira sudah kupotret."

Foto demi foto terus bergeser. Angle yang diambil begitu unik menurut Atobe. Terkadang tingginya sesuai dengan postur Hiyoshi, namun tidak jarang tingginya berkurang seperti ia menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit untuk membuat perbedaan letak pengambilan. Pencahayaan yang terlalu terang hingga terlalu gelap kerap terjadi di beberapa foto mainan anak-anak.

Ketika Hiyoshi sudah tidak menggeser halaman foto, Atobe mulai angkat bicara. "_Ore-sama_ pikir kamu punya _minat_ yang kuat pada fotografi. Kenapa tidak ke sana saja?"

"Kalau itu caramu mengejek kemampuan fotoku, hentikan saja, Atobe-_san_." Hiyoshi meletakkan kamera tersebut di atas pahanya. "Dibandingkan anggota komit lain, punyaku tidak begitu berkesan."

"Banyak latihan bisa membuatmu terbiasa." Atobe memikirkan kata selanjutnya. "Dan bukankah kau suka _gekokujo_?"

"Aku tidak terlalu tertarik mendalami ilmu memotret." Ada kejujuran dalam ucapan Hiyoshi. "Menurutku, ikut komite surat kabar bisa membantuku meyakinkan orang-orang akan keberadaan alien. Itu saja."

"Tapi, tanpa sadar kau merasa memotret sesuatu menyenangkan, 'kan?" tanya Atobe. Sorot mata yang serius pada objek di hadapan ketika memegang kamera yang barusan dilihat Atobe jelas menyiratkan kepastian. Ia yakin hal itu.

"Kau tidak salah." Hiyoshi mengelus kameranya dengan kedua tangannya. "Menangkap satu momen yang mungkin akan terjadi sekali seumur hidup itu … menyenangkan. Tapi …."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi aku tahu tenis _lebih menyenangkan_ daripada itu." Matanya yang semula agak sendu, kini terisikan suatu cahaya yang membuat sepasang mata abu-abu itu berbinar-binar. "Berlari, mengejar bola, memukul bola, memikirkan strategi melawan musuh di seberang … semuanya memacu adrenalin dan membuatku selalu ingin menjadi lebih baik lagi setiap harinya.

"Aku masih belum bisa mengalahkan Atobe-_san_, sih." Hiyoshi melirik kaptennya itu dari ujung matanya. "Tapi, di situ lah menariknya. Kalau aku bisa memotret pemandangan terindah, mereka hanya akan terpasang di surat kabar di kolom 'potret minggu ini' dan mungkin ketua komit akan memuji dan mau sedikit mengakui teori alien yang kubuat.

"Tapi, kalau aku berhasil mengalahkanmu, Atobe-_san_, aku akan jadi orang yang berada di atas raja." Hiyoshi memberi jeda. "Aku bisa jadi _buchou_ Hyotei sekaligus pemilik rekor telah mengalahkan orang nomor satu di Hyotei dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Bukankah yang satu ini jauh lebih menarik ketimbang kepopuleran sementara karena hasil jepretanku masuk koran?"

Atobe memutar otaknya untuk memberi respon yang paling baik. "Hm, selain omong kosongmu akan pengandaian tentang mengalahkanku, _ore-sama_ pikir pilihanmu menjadikan komite surat kabar sebagai kegiatan sampingan setelah klub tenis sudah cukup bagus."

"Atobe-_san_ juga berpikir begitu, 'kan?" entah kenapa mendadak Hiyoshi jadi cukup agresif dan mau terima-terima saja pujian dibalut ejekan yang barusan Atobe berikan padanya. "Lagian, suatu saat aku _juga _mau jadi alasan orang masuk ke klub tenis seperti yang—" Hiyoshi segera menghentikan rentetan ucapannya kala ia menyadari telah menekan tombol yang salah.

"—yang, apa?"

"Ah, nggak. Bukan apa-apa." Hiyoshi segera bangkit dari bangku. Wajahnya yang mendadak memerah dan matanya yang bersembunyi dibalik poni panjangnya membuat Atobe sedikit curiga. "Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang saja."

"Barusan kamu mau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang bukan apa-apa." Sangkalan keluar lagi. "Aku mendadak lupa. Begitulah. Ayo pulang, Atobe-_san_."

"Biar kutebak." Atobe bertopang dagu sembari mengawasi gerak-gerik serta ekspresi Hiyoshi untuk mengecek kadar tebakannya. "Yang banyak orang idamkan? Yang selalu kau harapkan? Atau … seperti yang _**aku**_lakukan?"

"Ha-hah?!" suaranya yang bergetar sudah cukup memberi petunjuk. "Kenapa juga harus ada 'kau' di sana?!"

"Namanya juga nebak-nebak." Tawa kecil yang ia keluarkan di sela-sela ucapannya membuat Hiyoshi tambah salah tingkah. "Jadi yang bener itu yang terakhir, ya."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Atobe-_san_ katakan." Hiyoshi menoleh ke arah lain. Ia segera mengambil langkah sembari berharap topik ini cepat berganti. "Dan kalau boleh sedikit komentar, jangan besar kepala."

"Menurutmu _ore-sama_ yang tetap santai begini sama kamu yang jadi kalang kabut sendiri itu mana yang lebih besar kepala?"

"Yang jelas bukan aku." Hiyoshi ngotot, tidak mau sedikit pun mengalah. "Intinya … jangan besar kepala cuma … gara-gara… orang sepertimu itu menginspirasi ... ah, sudah jangan dibahas lagi. Pokoknya aku mau pulang."

Atobe mengikutinya dari belakang sembari membayangkan wajah Hiyoshi yang mungkin sekarang sudah semerah gurita hanya bisa memperkencang tawanya. "Iya, iya. _Ore-sama_ paham."

"Kalau paham berhenti ketawa!"

Suatu sore di musim gugur itu seharusnya dapat dianggap sebagai hari biasa apabila Hiyoshi tetap pulang seperti biasa dan Atobe dijemput Michael tanpa ada hambatan. Namun, karena ada satu dan lain hal, mereka jadi menganggap hari tersebut sebagai hari yang cukup berkesan. Terdapat Atobe, anak dari keluarga kaya raya yang belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya duduk di taman umum sembari berbagi bangku dengan orang tak dikenal dan Hiyoshi, anak yang tertarik pada alien dan tidak berhasil mendapat apapun namun berhasil menemukan hal lain yang anehnya juga dirasakan Atobe.

Bagi Hiyoshi, memotret adalah kegiatan sampingan yang cukup menarik tapi kurang diapresiasi oleh kebanyakan orang. Sebaliknya, bagi Atobe, kegigihan Hiyoshi dalam menangkap momen dari belakang kamera cukup menjadi tanda tanya kenapa si pemuda tidak mendahulukan klub fotografi dibanding klub yang dikepalai Atobe.

Tenis, pada akhirnya, adalah kata kunci utamanya. Hiyoshi ada benarnya. Tenis itu cukup menanang. Bola yang melambung ke kanan, ke kiri, atas, maupun bawah cukup memaksa orang untuk berpikir dan merencanakan strategi terkuat agar dapat mengintimidasi lawan. Dalam kasus Atobe, _hametsu e no_ _rondo_ merupakan_ serve_ klasik ciptaannya, sedangkan Hiyoshi, teknik _kobujutsu_nya lah yang unik sekaligus kuat.

Karena tenis, Atobe dapat memimpin Hyotei dengan klubnya yang paling bersinar di dunia tenis jenjang SMP. Karena tenis, ia dapat membuat tim dengan keunikan anggotanya masing-masing. Dan dengan tenis pula—

Atobe memang tidak bertanya lebih-lebih perihal alasan si calon penerus Hyotei masuk ke klub tenis, tapi dari analisanya yang paling terakhir, sepertinya sebuah jawaban sudah tercipta sendiri.

—_Atobe dapat mengajarkan bahwa keindahan bisa tercipta dari sebuah olahraga bagi siapapun. Dan Hiyoshi menyadarinya._

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: Happy AtoHi no Hi 2019! Masih adakah orang di fandom PoT?

Saya kangen asli sama fandom ini. Fandom yang bikin saya kepincut pengin setor cerita di situs ini (bahkan seneggaknya tiap tahun, tiap 14 oktober, buat nyumbang fic secara rutin). Sebenernya dulu banyak bgt wip yang uda dibikin dari yang oneshot sampe yg berchapter (jadi ceritanya perna bikin fic multichapter dah sampe ch 5 males lanjutin terus gapernah dipublish orz), cuma karna kurang ide dan jadi musafir (sekarang uda menetap sih di fandom anjing barbar), akhirnya gak pernah terealisasikan.

Tapi seenggaknya fic ini bener2 fresh idenya. Kalo taun lalu saya gak pure bikin dari awal (cuma ngelanjutin dari yang ada taun 2017-an), kalo yang ini bener2 mikir mo buat apa terus keinget kan Hiyoshi ikutan komite surat kabar, jadi kepikir deh ide2 simpel namun wholesome untuk atohiyo (di fandom lain saya bikinnya yang dark dark mulu, ini sungguh angin segar biar saya bisa belajar bikin fluff)

Makasih uda baca! Sampai ketemu di AtoHiyo Day lagi atau pas saya ada ide buat nyemplung di PoT lagi, ya. Happy AtoHiyo day 2019!


End file.
